planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Medic Solo
Primary Weapon: Assault Rifle of choice :This build works best while from long range making the Assault Rifle the best option. Optic: '''Best Scope available :Scope availability greatly depends on which Assault Rifle you prefer. All of the scopes greatly enhance the already significant advantage the Assault Rifle provides by providing greater accuracy for further range. It goes without saying that the 4x and 6x scopes are your best option. '''Barrel: '''Flash Suppressor :This barrel will not have a negative effect on the damage your Assault Rifle can do however it will have a minor accuracy penalty while in Full Auto making controlled burst optimal. This will also make you not show up on the enemy maps right away providing you with some cover. '''Rail: Laser Sight :Great for those moments when the enemy is in your face and you have no time to aim. ::Flashlight is the better choice only if you find yourself fighting in low visibility areas or during night often. :If recoil is an issue you will want to switch to a Forward Grip as this will provide a greater accuracy overall. Ammo: High Velocity Ammunition :Further enhances the superior range that the Assault Rifle provides by firing at a higher velocity to allowing your shots to do full damage at increased ranges. The downside to using this ammo is a heavier recoil so you will want to use small controlled burst with this ammo. Secondary Weapon: Pistol of choice Barrel: Suppressor :Like with the Flash Suppressor on the Assault Rifle this is the best option on the pistol as it will decrease the chance of giving away your groups position. Rail: Laser Sight :Using this weapon means you are already out of other options and more than likely shooting from the hip. The Laser Sight will assist in making sure that the shots you get off actually hit the mark. Tool: Medical Applicator :This is the main device used by the Combat Medic. Unfortunately this is the only option at this time for the medic and provides no direct healing. Great for those times when you happen upon someone that needs some spot healing or ressurection. Melee: Combat Knife :The trusty Combat Knife. Good for those moments when you get the drop on the enemy and need to take them out quickly and silently. Ability: Nanite-Regen Device :The ability to disperse nanites into the area and heal both the medic and all allies in range. This is a powerful ability and only gets stronger the more allies that are in the area. Running by yourself however you will want to use this ability just after you take your first hits giving you ample time to finish off your oponent and topping you off health wise. Suit: Nanoweave Armor :Seeing as with this build you will be relying on your own devices to stay alive and will most likely not have anyone to pick you up if you go down, Nanoweave Armor is the best options to keep you in the fight longer once your sheilds get depleted. This Certificate combined with the Nano-Healing Device’s heal over time effect mean you will be able to stay in fights much longer than the average infantry unit. Grenade: Frag Grenade :While running around by yoruself the ability to doa decent amount of area damage is never a bad thing making Frag Grenades the prefered slot here. A precisely timed grenade can cause an extreme amount of damage and havock to infantry units. ::Nanite Healing Grenades are also a very good option in this slot. The best use of this Certification is to throw the grenade ahead of yourself and run into its blast. This will ensure that you are healed by it providing you with yet another, if unreliable, self healing ability. Utility: Medical Kit :This is pretty much a slot open for any item. The recommendation is the Medical Kit as it is one of the only ways one can heal themselves without the use of an Ability :::Another good option here is C4 as it is the most reliable and ammo efficent way to bring down tanks and its also very effective against MAX Units. Category:Loadout Category:Combat Medic